Heridas sin cicatrizar
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: Una de las parejas más prometedoras de Hogwarts se ha separado: por trabajo, por distancias, por terceros en discordia inexistentes, por equivocaciones...Y cuando vuelven a encontrarse, luego de tantos años se dan cuenta de que nada volverá a ser como antes.


**¡He vuelto! y sí, no es que haya tardado demasiado, pero me emociona el hecho de estar nuevamente aquí publicando algo... aunque sea un documento viejo. **

**Lo escribí hace demasiado, pero nunca me había atrevido a subirlo. **

**Al comienzo la idea nació como un regalo para **_Misila_**, por lo tanto quería que todo estuviera perfecto.** **La perfección no es lo mio así que he hecho lo que pude *llora copiosamente*. **

**Paso a contarles que esto es algo raro que salió después de muchisimas correciones. Tal vez no sea lo mejor que escribí, pero estoy relativamente conforme con el resultado. El motivo de la separación de estos cabezotas queda a su criterio, y tambien así como acaba siendo su relación. Es tan solo un momento perdido entre otros. **

**Espero que les sea agradable la lectura. Y bueno, Misila si estas por aquí, esto es para tí.  
**

**PD *esto no es una carta, pero queda lindo ponerlo*: Unas gracias tremendamente especiales a Virgi (EmzF) por haberlo beteado.**

* * *

_Heridas sin cicatrizar._

Tiene que ser una pesadilla, una de sus más temibles e irrisorias pesadillas.

Quiere gritar hasta que la voz le salga ronca y le duela, pero parece haberse quedado muda. Sus pies se han aferrado al suelo, sin embargo su cerebro no deja de mandarle instrucciones para que se mueva y salga corriendo de allí.

Han pasado muchos años, ¿Diez? ¿Doce? Da lo mismo porque delante de sus ojos tiene a Oliver Wood tan parecido a como lo recordaba.

Con su voz algo más gruesa y áspera, pero con ese deje de dulzura que siempre lo había caracterizado cuando con ella estaba. Con su atlético cuerpo un tanto más desinflado, pero con sus fuertes y grandes brazos marcándose a través de su oscura túnica.

Él está igual, ella también lo está y sin embargo siente que entre ellos ya nada es lo mismo, que los años se han encargado de crear una fina capa invisible sobre las heridas que se niegan a cicatrizar.

Tienen las heridas abiertas. Ella por el peso de su propia conciencia que la persigue día tras día, sin dejarla avanzar. Él por el dolor que lo ha consumido por dentro, y que es visible en sus ojos.

Ha tenido que levantar la mirada del suelo, porque podía sentir como Oliver la traspasaba poco a poco con sus ojos, pero ahora que lo ha mirado de nuevo a la cara no sólo quiere gritar y correr, sino que también quiere romper a llorar.

Está segura que lo haría, pero Oliver es más rápido. Siempre lo es.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta—. Creí que nunca más volverías a pisar Londres.

Las lágrimas se le amontonan en los ojos y tiene que cerrarlos para evitar que se derramen. ¿Por qué le ha dolido tanto? Oliver no ha dicho más que lo que ella se había encargado de dejarle claro, y sin embargo de sus labios, y tanto tiempo después suena mucho más doloroso. El nudo en la garganta y en el estómago que se le ha hecho le dificulta la respiración, y siente que va a vomitar si continúa allí, en el medio del Callejón Diagon y rodeada de personas ajenas a lo que sucede en el fuero interno de dos adultos que han desafiado al destino, y han errado toscamente en él.

—Yo también lo creí.—le responde ella llevándose las manos al rostro y desviándolas hacia sus ojos para refregarlos. Su primer idea ha sido masajearse las sienes, con el fin de corroborar que aquello es real, pero el rostro de Oliver Wood tan pacifico e inexpresivo le recuerda que no debe mostrarse débil. ¿Qué necesidad tiene todo aquello? ¿Cómo puede lograrlo si no siente más deseos que de morir?

Desde su llegada a Londres que ha estado retrasando su salida. Estaba segura que el inminente encuentro se iba a producir, pero tal vez y sólo tal vez esperaba que aquello nunca ocurriera y que no tuviera que darle explicaciones a nada ni a nadie. Sin embargo, delante de sus ojos está el que fue el amor de su vida, intentando descifrarla y haciéndole con sus ojos castaños la pregunta que debía haberle hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_¿Por qué, Katie?_

—Me alegra verte Katie.—dice en cambio.

Katie solo atina a cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza, las palabras de Oliver no son más que una coraza, una simple coraza que le ha creado a las verdaderas, a las que tienen un significado.

—También a mí.—le responde sin saber que decir entre tantas palabras y vagos conceptos que dan vueltas en círculos en su cabeza y no hacen más que marearla. Necesita decirte que no hay un día en su vida que no se arrepienta por haber terminado con él, con su amor. Que no puede soportar ser la nada misma para él, que lo necesita y que le importa un bledo que ambos estén casados, con sus vidas hechas a nuevo y millones de proyectos a futuro. Porque si no estuvieran rodeados de curiosos ella no estaría haciendo otra cosa que no fuera besarlo. –Creo que nos merecemos una charla—logra susurrar.

Oliver no medita su respuesta, la lanza como si la escupiera, pero el efecto es más doloroso, se parece al de un puñal incrustado justo en el medio de sus entrañas.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo? –comienza—.No lo creo. Prefiero dejar las cosas como están.

Katie no oculta su evidente sorpresa, y las lágrimas que antes prefería esconder se desparraman cual lluvia de noviembre sobre su rostro curtido por el frío alemán. El puñal se ha calzado justo en el punto final y la sangre se está comenzando a derramar. Katie se mira la ropa, parece sentir el líquido mojarla, pero no es nada más que su imaginación.

—Oliver—intenta.

—No te tomes el trabajo de intentarlo—comenta él negando con la cabeza. –Mi familia me espera. Sólo—Toma aire. Es un vago intento de retrasar la situación unos meros instantes, pero lo cierto es que no lo soporta, ha tenido ganas de hacer eso desde que la vio. —Sólo necesito que me dejes hacer una última cosa.

Katie no se atreve a contradecirlo, no puede. Ella es la que ha mezclado las cosas, ella es la que se ha creído que todo volvería a ser igual cuando se vieran y por eso ha retrasado el momento, ella es la que sigue enamorada como si fuera una colegiala con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Él no, Oliver parece tener las cosas muy claras.

_Parece _se repite cuando siente como las temblorosas manos de Oliver se posan sobre sus mejillas y sus labios se unen nuevamente, se encuentran y se reconocen.

Las mariposas hacen aparición nuevamente, hace demasiados años que no siente nada igual, y esta vez están más despiertas que nunca, negándose a parar de revolotear. Ambos sienten que se van a escapar de sus estómagos sin ellos poder hacer algo por impedirlo.

A pesar de eso, y de las inmensas ganas que tienen de continuar explorándose mutuamente, de saborearse y de revivir momentos que nunca deberían haber acabado, Oliver se separa y se aleja con rapidez varios centímetros de ella.

Mira hacia su alrededor corroborando que nadie los haya visto y antes de que Katie tenga tiempo a hablar, él toma la palabra:

—Tenía que hacerlo, aunque sea por última vez. —Katie solo lo mira con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la impresión—. Adiós Kat. —murmura él.

Y antes de que pueda caer en la cuenta siquiera de lo que ha pasado, él ya no está. La ha dejado sola, como ella ha hecho alguna vez, y lo odia por ello, por pagarle con la misma moneda y por ser tan encantador como siempre lo ha sido.

Katie aprieta los ojos con fuerza y espera que el momento de evaporarse de la tierra llegue.

_Pero nunca lo hace._


End file.
